1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method using an ink and a reaction liquid which reacts with the ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an ink jet recording system is widely utilized at present. Since this image forming apparatus is simple in structure of the apparatus itself, even a printer capable of outputting high-definition photographic images is relatively cheaply available. In the ink jet recording system, however, image quality is liable to depend on the ink absorbency of a recording medium. The reason for this is that the fixation of a coloring material in an ink is achieved through permeation and absorption into the recording medium. Thus, it is favorable to use an exclusive recording medium when it is intended to obtain a high-quality image.
On the other hand, a technique of reducing the influence of the ink permeability of a recording medium by using a liquid which reacts with a component in an ink together with the ink to form an image has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-202328 has proposed using an ink containing a coloring material having a carboxyl group and a reaction liquid containing a polyvalent metal salt which reacts with the ink to widen the application range of a recording medium.